nat19fandomcom-20200214-history
Lorenzo Homewrecker
Lorenzo was a player character in the Fate/Solar Shadow continuity of Nat19. He was a half-orc warlock/fighter, and was portrayed by EmeraldStag. History Lorenzo was an orphan Half-Orc with no surname. Eventually he would be contacted by Orla Fannon with the offer of a job. A dangerous job, something that was well above anything he'd dealt with previously. But he couldn't ignore the payment: information about his missing/unknown family. He'd long since given up any hope and suddenly there was a chance he would learn something. He was excited, and impulsively accepted the job. Personality - Role in Plot Entering Idelia The others on the adventure found out he did not have a surname, and gave him one: Homewrecker, based on his devastation of one of the rooms in Orla Fannon's manor. He found out his magic came from Ki-Rin and his father was Ferris Jiao-Long High Priest of Ki-Rin. He learned of his heritage and how Ferris frequently took women of the country as momentary pleasures. but ordered any of his children to be killed immediately. His mother fled the hidden country with him eventually passing away due to wounds suffered at the hands of the Ki-Rin faithful. Lorenzo turned from a quest of knowledge to a quest of vengeance, wishing to end the wrongs of his vicious father. The Greywell Massacre During the 13th session, the party found their inn surrounded by much of the Greywell city guard. Boards and torches being brought up to seal them inside, so they may let the flames consume them. Lorenzo seizing the initiative stepped outside to a wall of crossbowmen. attempting to buy the others and the Civilian innkeeper time to escape safely Channeling the power of Alquam Lorenzo alighted into the air throwing spells and weapons alike into the horde of guards only to be riddled with a shower of arrows. With each hand severed at the wrist he reached out for Alquam's aid once again; however fate had a poor sense of humor and placed a weapon in the hands that plummeted into the now blazing inferno of a building. Falling into a part of the ruin and realizing there was no way he would survive Lorenzo made his final gambit. As the city guard moved in to finish him Lorenzo overloaded his magic circuits, fusing the magics of Alquam and Ki-Rin and causing an explosion of black and white flame to erupt from his body, destroying himself and most of the city guard. Lorenzo may persist as a servant of Alquam's Eternal Night, appearing once again although briefly. When the avatars of Alquam and Ki-Rin clashed and as the final blow was about to be struck Alquam channeled Lorenzo's form through his Avatar, granting him a revenge long sought against a father he never knew. Relationships & Affiliations - Abilities Savage Attacks - Whenever you score a Critical Hit, add one more of the weapon's damage die to the extra damage. Second Wind - On your turn, use a bonus action to recover 1d10+ Fighter lvl Hit Points. You must finish a Short or Long rest to use it again. Relentless Endurance - When reduced to 0 hit points but not killed, you drop to 1 hit point instead. Can't be used again until you complete a long rest. Pact of the Blade Beseach - Once per day as a free action, you can beseech the being connected to your brand and ask it for its' assistance. Roll a 1d100 with Disadvantage to determine the effect. Another creature can expend their BESEACH to take away Dsiadvantage from your check. For each additional person after that who uses their BESEACH use to aid yours you roll one additional D100 and use the highest of all of them. If the effect would be useless/have no target at the moment the BESEACH use isn't expended, but can't be used for 10 minutes. Alquam's Brand(Right Foot) - Can move an additional 10ft per round Invocations Known - Mask of Many Faces - You can use Disguise Self at will, without expending a spell slot Agonizing Blast - Add your charisma modifier to damage dealt by your Eldritch Blast cantrip. Improved Pact Weapon - Any weapon you create using your Pact of the Blade feature is a +1 weapon. This invocation doesn't affect a magic weapon you transformed into your pact weapon. Storm Pact:Immune to Disease - You are immune to all non-magical disease and have Advantage on Saving Throws against Poison. Storm Pact: Alleviating Touch - Special Equipment Cloak of Invisibility Trivia - Category:Characters (Fate/Solar Shadow) Category:Player Characters (Fate/Solar Shadow) Category:Fate/Solar Shadow Category:Half-Orcs Category:Fighters Category:Warlocks Category:Multiclass Characters